Rock's Christmas
by WinterRonin
Summary: Following the Halloween event. Rock and Sawyer are dating and enjoying each others company. However when the Christmas rolls around they have trouble keeping to their planned date night, but surprises are something that happens over the holiday period after all.


Alright Folks! Here we have the next Rock and Sawyer story which follows on from Rocks Halloween. I made it a stand alone because at the time I wasn't sure if I was going to do another. But I finally uploaded this after having it sit on my hard-drive for a few years. Enjoy.

* * *

After Halloween everyone began to see Rock in a very different light, some even said he could not fear anything after that eventful night. But of course they were wrong, he just didn't show his fear, because having a girlfriend who cut up people for a living with a giant chainsaw was enough to scare anyone.

Sitting alone in the Yellow Flag, he was currently laughing at Bao's poor excuse for an attempt at Eggnog. Seeing how it was Christmas and large amount of people in the city had a European or American background he thought it would add to his income and save his bar from getting totalled for at least a whole month.  
"So Rock? How is it?" Bao asked as Rock finished off the strange tasking mixture, "I wouldn't call it eggnog Bao, all I taste is Rum and coconut milk.", "It's white isn't it?" he defended as he took a sip for himself, "Try it again Bao, a lot of people will thank you for it." the bartender mumbled as he walked off to the other end of the bar to fix a drink for someone else.

He was a little disappointed that he had been unable to reach Sawyer or her roommates for the last three days, he had asked Chang if they were on a job to which the Triad leader merely shrugged saying that he didn't know where they were.

Of course Revy had been extremely unhelpful during the last three days, saying that he should stop sulking like a little girl and grow a pair, of course he had waited until she was out of earshot before making a witty reply. He really didn't want to be in the hospital over Christmas with multiple gunshot wounds. Deciding to spend sometime alone he ended up in the Yellow Flag to drink the rest of the night away.

Of course with him being the alcohol connoisseur that he is, a peaceful drink soon turned into a few more and he was barely able to walk in a straight line without needing a wall for guidance. Though of course he had trouble finding his way home but decided to let himself go walking home on autopilot which would soon end him up is a different part of the city altogether.

* * *

"Damn it…" he mumbled an hour later as he changed to yet another key which failed to fit the lock, of course it was a challenge in itself just to put the key in the lock, "Damn it Bao… stupid eggnog." he groaned as he felt the poor excuse for a drink doing its rounds on him. He could of sworn that he had been snuck a few more of the eggnogs while he wasn't able see what he was drinking towards the end of the night.

After the seventh try he began knocking on the door, "Revy! Open the door! I can't find my key!" after few more knocks and nothing to show for it he slid against the door and phoned Sawyer's number again. Only this time she picked up. "Hello Rock.", "Sawyer… I've been trying to… You know what forget it. I'm locked out of my apartment, can I stay at your place for the night?" he knew she wouldn't say no to him even if she had been on a long job.

"Fine… But on one condition…" he heard the door behind him suddenly unlock and he fell backwards landing at his girlfriends stripy socked feet, "You stop knocking loudly on the door?" she asked with a small smile, "I think I can do that…" he grunted getting up with Sawyers help as she pushed him towards her room, somewhere which he enjoyed seeing the inside of.  
"Thanks again Sawyer… remind me to have a word with Bao once my head stops spinnin…", "What was it this time?" she asked helping him take off his shirt, "This tie… its not loosening." she grunted as the object became stuck around his head, "Leave it… I'll cut it off in the morning. For now I need to lay down." he saw her pout as he fell face first onto her comfy purple coloured bed spread.

"So where were you? Chang wouldn't tell me anything." he got enough of an answer when her face lit up with a blush, "Sawyer? What's wrong?", "Nothing… just go to sleep." snuggling up to him he quickly removed his pants and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around the petite killer.

* * *

The next morning was something Rock would never get used too. It was December and the sun was blaring through the window of the bedroom, and the hangover didn't help matters.

"I hate the sun…" he mumbled as he rolled away from the cursed light source and face to face with Sawyer's keen eyes, "Hey…" he greeted with a smile as she crawled on top of him, "Merry Christmas Rock.", "Merry Christmas Sawyer…", "Are you feeling better?", "Will be once I cut this stupid tie off my head. I think its cutting off the circulation." he watched her lift an eyebrow, "To what?".

They spent the next few minutes just holding each other in bed as they listened to Shenhua and Lotten wake up, followed by her berating him for sleeping with his sunglasses on again.

"Those two act like a married couple already…" he smirked as he rolled out of bed and put on his pants, "Are we still on for tonight?", "Takeaway and a movie in bed? Of course..." she said smiling, glad that Rock didn't make a big deal out of Christmas. Their plan for tonight was to exchange gifts, order some takeaway and watch a bad movie in bed.

"Great." leaning over he gave her a passionate kiss and let himself out after cutting the tie off his head, no sense in showing up at the office looking like an idiot. Of course he would no doubt have to put up with Revy berating him for not coming back to the apartment.

* * *

Sighing he walked into the office and quickly changed into a spare shirt he always kept there, deciding to leave the remains of the tie off he undid the top button and made himself some coffee and toast, bumping into Dutch on the way into the kitchen.

"Hey Rock… you look like hell.", "Yeah… I think Bao shoved some of his eggnog down my throat when I wasn't looking… I still think it was just rum and coconut milk." Dutch made an unpleasant sound upon hearing the drink, "That sounds horrible.", "It was… hit me like a truck on the way home though.".  
"I wondered why Revy was pissed even more then this morning." Rock suddenly looked worried and he wondered how long it would take for her to shoot him, while she had calmed down in the time he had known her, she still had a bad temper first thing in the morning.

"Great… looks like I'll be spending Christmas in the emergency room." sighing he downed the entire cup of coffee before hearing the front door slam shut, "And here comes the Christmas miracle now." Dutch stopped himself from laughing as he poured himself another coffee and headed down to the Lagoon to do some work on it.

As their resident gun-slinger stormed past and went nose to nose with Rock he was seriously tempted to rub their noses together just to see her reaction, then realised he liked his balls where they were.  
"Care to tell me why the fuck I overslept!?" she hissed, "Either you shot your alarm or you just drank too much." he answered calmly, "Fuck you! Just where the hell were you last night?" Rock grimaced, "Bao was having another try at eggnog, while he was closer this year, it was horrid. Hit me like a truck though." taking a breath Revy stepped back and folded her arms.

"Where did you spend the night?", "Sawyer's…", "I don't know what the fuck you see it that spooky chick? She creeps me out.", "Well your not dating her Revy so you don't have to worry." Rock said with a smile as he handed her a cup of coffee, "Like I'd go anywhere near her…" sighing she walked out into the living room leaving Rock in the kitchen, "Says the one who pleasured women in prison…".

Rock just watched her drop onto the sofa and open a film magazine, 'What's her problem? I know we didn't exactly meet her under the best circumstances, she knows I've been dating her for two months.' he thought as he finished off his breakfast. Hearing the phone go, he heard a slightly slurring Mr. Chang on the other end.  
"Rock… I know you have plans with Sawyer tonight. But I need your crew for a job, nothing long just need you to drop something off, and just make sure the local boss knows what is expected of him. I'm sending one of my people over to give you the details." without waiting for even a reply he put the phone down, "Well he's in a cheery mood." Rock mumbled walking into the living room.

"Who was that?", "Chang. He's got a job for us and is sending someone over with the details.", "Your kidding…? Great, so much for relaxing over Christmas.", "I know… I'll give Dutch the heads up." leaving he wasn't expect the job to be that hard given what Chang had said.

* * *

Rock winced as Revy finished cleaning the gunshot wound on his arm, as they fled full throttle from the island that Chang had sent them too. While it the information had been correct, just as they had started the meeting when guerrillas had attacked from the jungle in hordes, leaving them with no option but to flee. Of course they had to shoot their way out just to get to the boat.

"Well this has to be first bullet wound isn't it Rock?" Dutch said from the front, "Yeah… didn't really want it though." he said trying to downplay the hole in his arm, "Look at it this way Rock, you might get lucky tonight." Revy chuckled as she patted the wound when she finished, "Doubt it…" he said looking out the window at the setting sun, knowing that their time together wasn't going to happen. At least not that day.

* * *

They didn't get back until just before midnight and Rock tried to call her hoping that she hadn't gone to sleep but she didn't pick up. "Damn it… I'll visit her tomorrow." he sighed as he headed back to the apartment, thinking how he could make it up to Sawyer tomorrow.

Knowing Revy wouldn't be back for another few hours, as she had headed to the Yellow Flag with Dutch and Benny, he would sit back and have a last cigarette before heading to bed.  
"Can't believe Chang sent us on a job on Christmas… all I got out of it was getting shot." he groaned as he unlocked the front door, his arm still throbbing in pain as he slowly tried to take his shirt off. But was shocked when another set of hands reached out of the darkness to help him, of course he screamed.

"You screamed like that during the haunted house…" Sawyer said with a smile as she turned the lights on, "Sawyer… what are you doing here?", "Well when you didn't show up I got worried…" her eyes fell on his bandaged arm, "What happened?", "I got shot while on a job for Chang, its not that bad it just hurts a little every time I move it.".

Sawyer was silent for a moment before an eerie smile crept onto her face, "Well it looks like I got here in time then…" without waiting she took his shirt off carefully and led him to his bedroom where some takeaway was already waiting for him.  
"You moved it here…", "Of course. I was not going to let you worm out of this." sitting him on the bed she took off his pants leaving him in his boxers as she changed out of her purple and black dress, exchanging it for a oversized grey shirt and her panties.

"What are you doing?" Rock asked as she held up a fork loaded with beef noodles, "Feeding you. What does it look like?" Rock was about to say how crazy that sounded but then realised he couldn't actually move his arm very far, so eating would be an extremely slow undertaking. When he opened his mouth for the food the smile on Sawyers face couldn't of gotten any bigger, "Your enjoying this aren't you?" he said after swallowing.

Sharing the takeaway they started watching an old B-movie and couldn't help but laugh at the terrible effects. She rolled over and reached under the bed, pulling up a small wrapped box, thrusting it out to him, he saw that she was blushing heavily at the gesture. "Sawyer…can you open it?" he asked and she did quickly opening it and pulling out a black kimono with grey trim, looking in the box he could see a similar one, only a very dark purple. "Our gifts…sorry…I've not brought many gifts before…I mean for…while in a relationship." Rock couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked while flustered.

"It's fine Sawyer…" leaning over he kissed her on the lips, "Their perfect. Matching pair, right?", "Yes. I went over to Osaka to get them.", "Wait…is this why I couldn't reach you earlier?" she nodded slowly, "Sorry. I told Chang to say we were on a job. We were actually Christmas shopping.", "Sneaky…".

"I didn't get anything for you though Sawyer…", "Don't…you've done enough for now…just by being with me over Christmas." wrapping her up in a hug as best he could he knew it was a tough time for her, it was the she had her throat cut all those years ago. But it didn't stop him feeling bad for missing their date.

"Sorry I missed our date Sawyer…", "Don't be… At least we're together now. That's all that matters." leaning over she kissed him again as they snuggled against each other before sleep took over.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
